halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jiralhanae/Archive
Add Brute Weapons List! thumb This should have a list of Brute made weapones like Gravity Hammer, Brute Shot, Brute Plasma Rifle ext.--prophit of war 23:01, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the weapon list on this article.--prophit of war 15:22, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::You're welcome -- SpecOps306 03:59, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Brutes are playable? There was a rumour going around that Brutes would be playable in Halo 3. Busted by Bungie, but should it go into the trivia section? :It's not really that Brute-related, though. Perhaps just a note in the Halo 3 fact list? --Dragonclaws 21:20, 15 December 2006 (UTC) How do you pronounce Jhiralhanae? How do you think Jhiralhanae? You know my pronounciation thing isn't on the talk main page anymore. I'm just wandering.--prophit of war 15:27, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :It's Jiralhanae. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 20:09, 2 January 2007 (UTC) I pronounce it like Ji-ral-ah-nay. User:Joshua 029 Thanks user:Joshua 029--prophit of war 17:29, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :I pronounce it "jeer-all-han-ay". I don't know the correct version, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:46, 31 March 2007 (UTC) More pictures please! I think we need more examples of Brutes in Halo 3, like the Chieftains, the Captains, etc. Like pictures, in this page, as well as in each of the rank respective articles! --Black Mercy 11:22, 23 December 2006 (UTC) yes! more pretty pictures! - яÏΜFÏяΣthe rebelious anarchist Terminus 20:39, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Green Blood? I don't think the statement on green blood should go just yet. I have a feeling this is more of the "beta blood" for the Brutes, they had black blood in Halo 2. I think the designers didn't have the time to code in the correct color for the Brutes at the time of the doc. -- User:Knuxchao :Concur. Since it's a beta, we can't put our foots to the petal yet. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 20:09, 2 January 2007 (UTC) VIDOC Has anyone else noticed that in the untextured part, near the crashed pelican, a Brute uses the body of a fallen Brute as cover, firing his Brute Shot from behind it? wow...OMG, GoW COVER SYSTEM!!! not really. -- SpecOps306 07:08, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Well AI has always used cover, the shocking part to me is that he is using a body. What good will that do?--The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 17:48, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Bravo Kilos? When bungie makes the "interviews" with the marines the marines seem to call the brutes Bravo Kilos, could this be the scientific human term for the brutes or something?--User:The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 17:44, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I noted that too. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 17:45, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Bravo Kilo = B K = Baby Kong. simple. -- SpecOps306 20:11, 3 March 2007 (UTC) I was just trying to find a way to work that into the main article, but couldn't without rewriting the whole introductory paragraph. Someone should make a list of slang names for covenant races. The only ones off the top of my head are squid-heads (elites) and baby kongs (brutes) Monkeyfoetus 168.103.50.126 22:59, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Split-Chin for Elites, Can of Worms for Hunters, and Hairy Gorilla for Brutes.--The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 23:06, 5 March 2007 (UTC) You can just stick a note in the trivia section. Or maybe nicknames should be added to the species infobox. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:52, 6 March 2007 (UTC) BK - talk about in-game advertising...guess Bungie don't think much of Sneak King either! =D Kora 'Morhekee 08:56, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Special operation brutes? Dose any one think there will be special operation brutes in H3 to replace the former spec ops elite's. If you look at the video documentary Et Tu Brute? At (2:06) and especially (2:39) there's some concept art of a brute wearing all black armour with what appears to be some sort of inferred vision and high tech armour these might not be the final designs for spec ops brutes but it is possible that there is going to be a special operation brute rank introduced in H3. user:Kami-Sama :dose any one wish to comment User:Kami-Sama Ya, I was wondering what that could be because they looked nothing like the ones in game play. That would be cool if they were, hey by the way did you see the one with the particle beam rifle on its back?--The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 19:05, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah I noticed the carbain but if there is a spec ops brutes in the game then what's there purpose the same as the elites or diffrent. perhaps assasains and do you think they look like there wearing some wierd type of preditor armour. Visit my user page New Armour Hey, on one video I saw bungi's giving the Brutes new armour to compensate for the Elites leaving the Covenant. Also they're apparently going to travel in packs.--prophit of war 17:29, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Et tu Brute, just a little late, sorry--The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 19:06, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Cleanup This article has been tagged for cleanup. Any reasons why? --Geoffron 21:07, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Anatomy and Physiology can some one add a sections like on the elight page the Anatomy and Physiology bit i would do it my self but im not much of a wrighter and i think it would be a improvement on the artical. User:Kami-Sama. No problem A Monument to All Your Sins 17:43, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I have a Question Hi everyone my question is: The brute with sword in "Et tu brute" is a captain or a chieftain. Its only curiosity. Clavix2 A brute fan and lover. It stated in GoO in the chapter just before Section 5 that Brutes and Elites have an ancient conflict probably responsible for their current hatred of each other or did I just mis read and if not shouldn’t it be mentioned on the page somewhere? -- MCDBBlits 21:18, 29 May 2007 (UTC) I have a question did any one notice that the paragraph about ViDoc and Julius Caesar's last words it states that "This quotation is famous in Roman history, as its words are believed to be Julius Caesar's last before he was murdered. Translated roughly from Latin to English, it means "And you, Brutus?", expressing Caesar's surprise at finding his friend Brutus among his killers." when it is known that "Caesar almost certainly did not, in fact, utter these precise words upon his assassination. Plutarch says that he died wordlessly while Suetonius says that he said "Καὶ σὺ τέκνον" (Kai su, teknon?), Greek for "You too, my child?"" by the Latin version was made famous by William Shakespeare, who used it in his play Julius Caesar (act 3, scene 1,85). -- MCDBBlits 16:41, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :That may be true. But the average person would have no idea what they were, or who said them. Et Tu, Brute? is probably the more famous version, so Bungie used that. And i've always thought that the reason the Covenant "went easy" on humanity for so long, when they had the ability to wipe them out, was because they were fighting the brutes. thirty years worth of fighting the brutes would need a lot of resources! Impressive research, though! Primitive or advanced? The brutes to me seem that their society is probably technologicly comparable to the humans of the 20th or 19th century.To me they don't seem to be have 'BIG' cities but nor primitive villages?--0nyx Sp1k3r 23:39, 20 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! i think the brutes themselves were a primitive race but when they joined the covenant they got technology like their armour,the mauler, spiker etc.Alphacheiftain101 20:48, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Strange Brute In a screenshot at bungie the master chief is in a jungle (preseumably the first level) and he's confronting a brute standing next to an active bubble sheild. The Brut's armor isnt that of a minor or major or cheiftan. It looks more primitive like Tartarus's brutes in halo 2. Anybody know what it is?-DiabloInferno its a brute thats been stripped of its technology possably with an overcharged plasma pistol coz they seem to have the same effect on brutes as elite in that it removes/drains their sheild/armour in one hit you a can add that to the plasma pistol page if u want i have a source its the sierra 117 video on YouTubeAlphacheiftain101 20:53, 13 September 2007 (UTC) that could be true but i could have sworn i read somthing that said once the brutes became the main part of the covenant (other than the prophets) so they reverted to some of there old tech... Armor COuld the reason that the armor is so different between games be that they are in different legions? I was thinking that the legion controlled by Tartarus could be more barbaric, hence the less technologically advanced armor, and the other legions are less pronounced, and less elite so they use standard Brure armor? SPARTAN-101 maybe its because the brutes in halo 2 were on high charity and the brutes in halo 3 were on earth hence in the frontline which means that they would need better armour, weapons, vehicles etc.Alphacheiftain101 20:56, 13 September 2007 (UTC) another thing is before the brutes werent as highly ranked as the elites and like the rest of the covenant therefor didnt have as advanced armor but now there the main rank in the covenant so there armor has upgraded right Rocket Launcher In what level you see Butes with rocket launcher?? Its real or Vandal Clavix2 06:40, 29 July 2007 (UTC) I agree.I've never Brute with a rocket launcher either.Why do you lie??--Thunderstream328 15:06, 1 September 2007 (UTC) It is because they can wield fuel rod cannons which is the exact opposite of a rocket launcher. Hydraman30px Tiny page edit I edited the page a little. I put a reference for the 'Brutes have Shields now'-quote, and added in a screenshot of a Brute Chieftain in Halo 3. Blue Ninja 14:20, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :what do u mean the only sheild the brutes have are bubble sheilds, covenant sheilds and invincablility which technicallt isnt a sheild so on that referance be more secific they dont have energy sheilds just armour.Alphacheiftain101 21:00, 13 September 2007 (UTC) I will now throw caution to the wind and edit this article, I hope I do not screw it up. Don't worry, I just fixed some grammer. By the way, since "editing Help" will not load for some reason, I would like to know more about signing comments, as I'm still not sure after reading the note at the bottom of the page. Also, Who said, or at least implied, that brutes are smarter than humans? That seems, like, not true. Help me I'm a n00b on Halopedia! New Brute Rank this could or could not be put into consideration but ive noticed something among various screenshots of brutes We all know that there are Minors, Captains, Chieftans, and Jet Pack and even stealth brutes. Im sure people would just dismiss them as minors but what about those brutes who sport green armor? ive noticed that they are the only brutes seen piloting choppers so could this be a new class entirely. Possibly engineer? peace they seen to be either a variation of a captain or the brute eqauvalent of the elite pilots from halo 2. Alphacheiftain101 21:02, 13 September 2007 (UTC) hey this is Yap Yap speaking, and I have to say, that I have no idea what is up with this new rank. But I have a few guesses. 1 that its the stealth brute armor and they are used en masse for their predator like nature. 2 They are engineers like you said. Or 3 that they are either commando ranked, or a hunting rank, like trained wolves and have a special sense of smell, accounting for the lack of a visible eye slit in the helmet, strange nose covering projection and lightweight looking armor for speed. Look in the comic to see what I mean.If you have any other theories or agree with one of mine, my callsign is Yap Yap. I'd like to hear them. As far has been confiremd theres Minors, in two colors, blue and turqouise/green, captain in red, green, purple and gold and captain in red and gold, along with jet pack elites and the possiblity of stealth elites. I've seen an image of that paticular brute armor in question, on the Et Tu Brute vidoc, in a piece of concept art being drawn by Isaac Hannaford, the picture is a variation of the Stealth Brute picture, chances are its going to be the Actual Stealth Brute. --Ajax 013 14:03, 14 September 2007 (UTC) seems true man, it just made me wonder since the green brutes didnt really wear as much armor as the minors and soley piloted choppers. Dont forget that there are blue captains too! my favorite so far I don't know why Bungie didnt add brutes into multiplayer, it wouldnt be unbalanced because Brutes armour could act as shields would, then when the armour is blown off the damage would be the same as an elites or spartans.-- Joshua 029 19:33, 6 October 2007 (UTC) About shielding, I don't see any excuse why Brutes couldn't have been included in Halo 3, however I think Bungie excluded them because they have a very different outline compared to elites and humans, which both have their critical points in the same exact region. I think the Brutes arms would stick out of that outline. But I may be wrong. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:02, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Brute Strength measurement is way off In the description section, the fight between Master Chief and a Brute on the Covenant station Unyielding Hierophant is used as a testament to the Brute's strength. I would like to point out that all Spartans (excluding Master Chief) involved in that fight had less than one week prior sustained injuries from falling over two kilometers at terminal velocity onto the planet Reach's surface, and also sustained various other combat related injuries since then, including but not limited to the battle of Reach, and the repairing of the Ascendent Justice's main drive conduit (page 233 Halo: First Strike). Master Chief himself had sustained various injuries on Halo, which are described in Doctor Halsey's words, "What with the burns, contrusions, fractures and internal bleeding, you should be in shock. The only sleep you've gotten in a week was unconsciousness brought on by your wounds." (Page 242 Halo: First Strike) The Spartans involved in this fight were by no means in peak condition and to top it off, were in Mark V armor. I would go as far to say that a Spartan in peak condition in Mark VI armor would be quite capable of overpowering a Brute in hand to hand combat. I believe this can not be ignored and I request that the erroneous measurement be amended or removed. As for how that should be done, I'm new to wiki so I have no idea what to do. Tikalal 05:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Well brutes are really that strong...I mean a Spartan is superior (and when I mean superior I mean like firefight, not hand to hand) to a regular (notice regular) brute, but in hand to hand combat a brute could waste a spartan. Their known for their brute strength man. ~ Tombking31 3/13/09 Intelligence This article states that Brutes are smarter than most humans. Source? Blacktiger9000 22:02, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :It's bull. BALEETED -[[User:Azathoth|''theblackthrone]] (atthecenter) 22:19, 19 September 2007 (UTC) The Brutes are all brawn and no brains. Its true and not funny at all. Spec-op sniper058 22:28, 2 July 2008 (UTC) sword? In the brute vidoc, there was a brute hero with a hammer. However, i haven't seen single brute with hammer in Halo3. Have you? Or did Bungie drop the hammer-to-brutes idea? Ah, that figures, have anyone actually seen an Elite with dual energy plasma rifle. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:15, 17 October 2007 (UTC) I've played through the Campaign about 2-3 times and haven't seen either. :( -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 21:52, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Nope there is no Chieftain with a sword in Halo 3 Bungie removed them. Ranks? I've been looking at all of the brute ranking articals and i've noticed that it's all very sketchy (Compared to the Elites). User:Kami-Sama The Brute rank pages need to be rewritten with separate sections for Halo 2 and 3 Brutes. Mr Toad 23:08, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Weird So, i was playing the campaign the other day with the IWHBYD skull on. I killed a brute, and one of the brutes next to him said "He was my lover!" Either the brute females have really deep voices, or I guess the brutes are okay with same sex relationships. Covenant Ghost 16:04, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, there's this gay Brutes article. --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:20, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe the Covenant as a whole isn't against same-sex pairings, if that and similar Elite responses are really supposed to be taken seriously. I can see it more as a joke, though.--K48Kajex 11:57, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I can't see why the Covenant would have an issue with it. Unlike our religions, their version of salvation isn't about what you do, but rather flipping some switch somewhere. --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:11, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Joined the Covenant when? Hi, I've been trying to find out, does anyone know when the Brutes joined the Covenant? Is there an actual date in the Halo universe? Was it before the games... or after Halo: CE, or...? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 21:39, 28 October 2007 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it was before Halo:CE in the Halo Universe, but Bungie came up with the Brutes before Halo 2. --Blemo 23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • SERVICE RECORD 23:00, 28 October 2007 (UTC) In First Strike, they were in the Covenant, but not in the military. It wasn't even until the end of First Strike that the Honor Guard had seen a Brute, at least in the presence of a Prophet. As to the actual date they first joined, however, /me has no idea. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 23:25, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Aren't the Brutes part of the initial Covenant race, but in Halo 1, only a small part of the Covenant were sent from the Holy City to Alpha Halo to track down the Autumn? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:12, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :There is no "Covenant race". The Covenant is a pact between *two* races, the Prophets and the Elites. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 15:38, 3 November 2007 (UTC) That was the impression I was under, that they joined the Covenant long ago, but with no facts (at least that I know of) it's just speculation. What GPT has said though sounds interesting and helpful. Thanks for all of your replies :) But please help! Does anyone else know anymore about when the Brutes joined the Covenant? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:33, 30 October 2007 (UTC) They joined before the Covenant first fought the UNSC on Harvest. Spartan-016 01:42, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Thank you, that's interesting, it helps anyway, so thank you. :) But just wondering, where did you find out that they were in the Covenant before the Battle of Harvest? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:57, 02 November 2007 (UTC) It's assumption based on the fact that in Contact Harvest, their role in the Covenant is very well defined and the Elites deference to them very established. They do not seem like new inductees, especially since they are (rarely) given ships to control, not something a new species would be trusted with. InnerRayg 17:21, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, so they were in the Covenant before the Battle of Harvest... I'm a little confused though, what were their roles/responsibilities in the Covenant? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:25, 03 November 2007 (UTC) I might classify them as hard labor or a beefed up version of "cannon fodder". Elites fear their rank-climbing tendencies and try to subvert them at every moment, so I would doubt that besides a few they have any special treatment at all. They rank above Grunts and Jackals, but this probably has more to do with the fact that any of those creatures would make nothing more then a tasty snack for the Brute if it really got angry. InnerRayg 13:30, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Somehow they just walk into the race, you might as well ask when did the Covenant race started? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:36, 3 November 2007 (UTC) So they were in the Covenant military... They do not seem like new inductees, especially since they are (rarely) given ships to control, not something a new species would be trusted with. About being given ships to control though, is that something the Brutes were allowed to do around the time of the Battle of Harvest? Or did they gain that responsibility later? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 11:01, 04 November 2007 (UTC) Eh, nevermind I guess =P Thank you a lot everyone anyway, what was said was very helpful. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 03:49, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Halo 2 Brutes If we can get them, I think we need correct pictures for each Brute rank in Halo 2 along with their Halo 3 versions. I for one had difficulty telling them apart in 2, so this'd make it easier. --- I think there are only two ranks, the Chieftain (which wields a Brute Shot if I remember correctly), and the other ones. I Doubt any Covenant given "ranks" existed, rather their in-pack ranks were used on High Charity. I believe that the Brutes attacking Earth in Halo 3 were given ranks some time between the two games. Tikalal 06:01, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Brute Strength? How strong do you think a brute is? The minor ones are probably on par with the MC 4 tons, but some of those older/higher ranking ones seem to put the MC to shame strength wise Tartarus was described as having the muscle to kill a hunter: First Strike: Page 339. That strengh could probably have killed the MC, I mean, lifting half a ton with one hand. Aren't they stronger then Elites? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:08, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Brutes are always known for their excessive strength and resilience. In a hand to hand fight they will always win against a Spartan in a pure physical challenge, and since Elites are analogous to Spartan strength, it can be assumed Brutes are stronger than them as well. They are nearly a foot bigger than an Elite anyway... Yes Brutes are very strong and not even 4 Assault rifles (half empty) can kill one. But Master Chief killed one with his bare hands. (note: this is the one that had 4 half empty Assault rifles fired on him.) He did this by getting the Brute on 1 hand, with the other behind his back, on the floor and sitting on top of him. Then the Brute started to get up and Master Chief primed a grenade, then put it under the Brute and swiped the Brutes arm, the one holding him up, out from under him. Next the frag went off lifting them both up, but it did not blow the whole way through the Brute. Then Master Chief killed the other 2 Brutes.(Yes there were 2 other Brutes and no he didn't use his bare hands to kill them.) Brutes are stronger than both elites and spartans as the are able to kill a hunter with melees in halo 2,but one strange thing is that a brute needs around 5-7 melees to kill you in halo 2 when berserking but a minor elite can kill you with one melee on normal,but this could possibly be explained by that the elites are more agile and intelligent and trough that are able to hit much more critical points on the body. SPARTAN 456 Take a look at the top of the discussion page, I think my article adds to this discussion. 01:37, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Relief Anyone notice how on The Ark Level, in the room where all the grunts are sleeping you can see a brute going to the bathroom? I saw him doing that and melee'd him in the back while he was busy. Covenant Ghost 16:58, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, he is referred to as the Urinating Brute, he's found on every level of difficulty, I chose just to stick him with a grenade. Spartansniper450 16:15, 20 May 2008 Changes I fixed a little wordiness, and I'd like to call into question the Brutes religious qualities. Whoever edited the article to say they were none-believers has clearly not taken into account the cheiftan's devotion and blind loyalty to the Prophets. ProphetofTruth 04:20, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Culture I cleared up the Culture section, expanding and clarifying it as well as sourcing it. Seriously, I don't even HAVE Contact Harvest and I could still source it! I changed that ridiculous statement about Brutes being non-believers because it is repeatedly stated that they are fanatics, and added some stuff about their society. Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 07:11, 13 December 2007 (UTC) brute bones near the end of flood gate when you go in the crashed flood ship there are some bones on the floor i thought they were elite bones but someone told me they were brute bones.i could get a pic if you want Haos master 04:51, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Sure. 'Specops306, ''Kora '' 21:03, 14 February 2008 (UTC) They are Brute bones you can find them in Cortana too. Spartansniper450 Pronunciation Until recently, I pronounced Jiralhanae with the J at the beginning. But in Halo 3, the new Elite type for some reason pronounces it with a '''Z at the beginning, as in "Ziralhanae". Should that be in the article? Specops306, Kora '' 21:04, 14 February 2008 (UTC) I don't remember any of the races referring to the Brutes by their Elite given names, although I do remember Sangheili being said. Where/when/how did you remember this happening? Gruntyking117 19:35, 20 February 2008 (UTC) It was on The Covenant (Level), in the third tower after I'd finished off the Hunters. The same Elite also calls them Lekgolo - don't worry, that name at least is how we thought it would be. It was the newer Halo 3 Elite, not the David Scully Elite. '''Specops306, ''Kora '' 19:39, 20 February 2008 (UTC) On that same level, they call the Drones by their Elite given name, Yanme'e. Though I've only noticed it on the Covenant. - [[User:Xenos Dawn|'''Xenos 'Dawn''']] Gravity The gravity for Doisac was stated as 2.0g when the Halo 3 collectors edition book states it as 2.1g Halo destroyer2 10:09, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Weird Helmet Wearing Brute (With Fuel Rod) Here's a pic I took. I was doing The Covenant under the Normal Difficulty. I went back and reviewed my run in the theatre and saw this Brute. That is referred to as a War Chieftain they could rank higher than normal chieftains but thats not confirmed yet. Spartansniper450 Random Somthing I'm not sure if anyone cares but the word in the trivia section written in Korean doesn't exactly mean "stupid crazy lunatic"... How is it pronounced? Jee-rul-hunee? Merda 11:25, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Jeh-Rehl-Ah-Nay 71.65.10.47 00:40, 23 June 2008 (UTC)